Edward Cullen:  Missing
by Juliebeth
Summary: Alice has a disturbing vision about Edward.  Can the Cullen's and Jacob's pack find him before Alice's vision comes true?


Edward Cullen: Missing

The Cullen's House

The crystal vase shattered into a thousand pieces and flowers and water were scattered all over the foyer floor as it fell from Alice's hands. The first thing Jasper noticed when he looked up from the chess game he was playing with Emmett was the light reflecting off the shards of glass like mini rainbows and then he saw his wife frozen into stillness, a stone statue. Emmett looked up and saw her when he heard the crash and Rosalie turned off the TV show she was watching. Horror filled their eyes remembering that the last time Alice looked like this she predicted that the Volturi were coming to kill them.

"Calm, stay calm," Jasper said to himself as he tried to regain his composure. An atmosphere of calm descended upon the three of them as they made their way to where Alice stood. "Alice love, what do you see?" Jasper asked as he took his wife into his arms. He stared unblinkingly into her eyes and she slowly started to breathe and come back to life.

"It's Edward. He's dead." she said with a mournful voice.

"Now Alice, remember you see the future. It hasn't happened yet. You and Bella got there in time to save Edward when he went to the Volturi in Italy. We'll just have to find out where he is and save him this time too," said Jasper.

"Alice, sit down, focus and describe exactly what you see," said Rosalie. "We are going to need as much information as possible in order to find him."

"It doesn't work that way. "You know that," said Alice sadly.

Emmett said, "You're not thinking. Call his call phone." "If he is alive, he will answer, if he doesn't answer, maybe we can track the phone using the GPS. We know where they were going," said Emmett.

"Oh my God! Jacob!" cried Rosalie. She had developed a friendship with Jacob due to all the time they spent with Renesmee.

"I didn't see Jacob in my vision," said Alice.

The large clock on the mantle ticked off 2 minutes as they waited for Edward's voice mail to answer.

"We have to tell her," said Jasper.

"Tell her what," said Rosalie, "that her husband is missing, or that he is dead."

"Oh, Rose don't be such a drama queen," said Emmett. "We will tell her that Alice had a vision that Edward is hurt and we need to go find him."

"Since Jacob is missing, his pack will need to be told. They will want to send someone with us." said Jasper.

"You know Seth will want to go, and Leah won't let him go without her." said Alice.

"Leah may be in contact with Jacob if he is in his wolf form." said Jasper.

"If he told her anything, she would have already told us," said Emmett.

Jasper found Seth out back playing hide and seek with Renesmee. Leah was running patrols this morning. Things were calm around the Cullen's house. Carlisle and Esme were attending an art auction in London, hoping to replace the paintings they gave to Bella and Edward for their house. Carlisle decided that since Jacob was going to be a permanent fixture around here, he should have a place to live and a paycheck. It was decided that Jacob's pack would be hired as security since they were running patrols anyway. Esme fixed up a house for them that was about halfway between the Quilutes and the Cullen's. Each member of the pack had a patrol schedule. Carlisle insisted that they continue to attend school. Leah, being older ran daytime patrols and was enrolled in some evening classes at a community college in Seattle.

"Seth contact your sister and tell her to come here we have an emergency," said Jasper.

Seth changed into his wolfy self and within minutes, Leah came running into sight. She had already transformed back into her human self.

"What is this emergency that is more important than running patrols?" Leah asked.

"Alice had a vision that Edward was dead and we cannot contact him or Jacob," answered Jasper. "We need your help to track them," said Jasper.

"Count me in," said Seth.

"Not without me," said Leah.

"We knew that," said Jasper.

"We want to leave immediately," said Jasper.

"I'll contact the pack and let them know the situation, and reschedule patrols," said Leah. "Then we'll be ready to go with you," she said.

Jacob and Edward's Campsite

Jacob watched in disbelief as Edward ran off. One moment they were sitting around the fire smoking a pipe that belonged to Jacob's father with Edward answering his thoughts as usual and then a strange look came into Edward's eyes, and he took off. "

"The fire had been Edward's idea. He liked doing human things. The hunting trip was my idea. I wanted some guy time with Edward and to see if I could be away from Reneesme for 24 hours. We decided to go up into Canada hunting Edward's favorite meal, mountain lion. Edward had no trouble killing a couple of mountain lions, I took down two elk and we enjoyed our meal. It would have been easy to compete with Edward, but we decided to only kill what we could eat. It is important not to deplete the animal population, or we would not have any animals to eat later. At least that is what my father taught me. I am beginning to think waccy baccy was in that pipe. The tribal chiefs always shared a peace pipe with their friends, and I thought it would be a symbol of the peace Edward and I have made between his family and my tribe. I should have tried it first to make sure it was safe, but I thought the polite thing was to let Edward smoke it first. I should have known he would have a strange reaction to it. He doesn't do anything the way I would expect. I better go after him before he becomes lunch for a hungry werewolf."

South of Denali

Tanya looked up briefly from placing the fresh flowers on the memorial she had set up for her sister. She thought she saw a movement in the woods. Recognition lit up her face as she saw Edward, her friend Carlisle's oldest son and part of the reason she was placing flowers on a memorial and not actually being with her sister. Irina, her sister had mistaken Edward's daughter for an immortal child and told the Volturi. They took her life when they discovered she had made a mistake in the hopes of starting a vampire war, giving them an excuse to kill her family and Carlisle's. She had watched in horror as her sister burned and did nothing to worsen the situation. She had returned home with her family to mourn. As Edward came closer she noticed the spaced out look on his face. He was stoned. Edward? The other Cullen boys she would have expected this behavior from, but not Edward. He always was polite and refused her advances. She still found it hard to believe that he fell in love with a human girl and had a daughter with her. Edward was turning into someone interesting as he matured. She doubted he knew what was happening to him. Tanya could not imagine Carlisle knowing the effect inhaling marijuana would have on vampires. He had not known they could procreate with humans either. She had smoked joints with her sisters in happier days. The effects were intensified in vampires. Colors were brighter, sounds louder, smells stronger, but any vampire gifts were nullified. Edward is probably very disoriented. He would not be able to hear thoughts, so she could sneak up on him without his knowledge. Tanya had always desired Edward, and he had always politely refused her advances. In his current state, he wouldn't be unable to refuse her. She would receive a small measure of comfort in the knowledge that if Edward remembered, he would never forgive himself for being unfaithful to Bella. He would live with an ache inside of him just as she had an ache inside of her. Besides, if Edward had not fathered Renesmee, Irina would still be alive. Tanya climbed the nearest tree and followed him through the tree tops until she was able to pounce on him from behind, taking him down under her weight. As they landed on the forest floor, Tanya heard a crack. She may have broken his nose in the fall. Oh well, it would repair itself if she had. These things happen. She quickly divested him of his clothes before he had time to react. She rolled up the clothes into a ball and threw them deeper into the forest. He was more beautiful than she had imagined.

London

Esme answered Carlisle's cell phone on the first ring. " Hello. Jasper, is everything alright?"

"Do I hear Teletubbies?" asked Jasper. "I know what you and Carlisle are doing."

"He brought the DVD's in case we couldn't find similar kid's shows here," Esme responded.

"It's Edward. Alice had a vision that he is hurt and we are going after him." said Jasper.

"What about Jacob?" asked Esme.

"We don't know, He doesn't have his cell phone and he is too far away for his pack to communicate with him," said Jasper. "We called Edward's phone, but no one answered," said Jasper. "I expect that Leah and Seth will go with us." "Alice is talking to them now," said Jasper. "Emmett is talking to Bella. If she freaks out or something, he thinks he can handle her," said Jasper.

Carlisle took the phone from Esme. "Jasper, I know how disturbing this is for all of you." Carlisle said in his most soothing voice. "I need for you to keep everyone calm. We will make arrangements to return as soon as possible. See if Charlie will watch Renesmee for us, and see if Sam can assign some of his pack to run patrols for us in case there is a rogue vampire in the area. We need to keep our heads in this situation," said Carlisle.

"Carlisle, there is no need for you and Esme to cut your trip short, we can handle this," responded Jasper.

"Nonsense, Edward is my son and I will be there for him. "Besides, we already looked at the catalog and chose which paintings we wanted to buy. It will be a simple matter to have someone else attend the auction and bid on the paintings we want to buy. If he is outbid, we will find out who bought the painting and offer them more than they paid. Since most people buy art for investment purposes, it should be easy to acquire the paintings even if they are sold to someone else. We will just have to schedule a shopping trip to Paris, maybe bring you and Alice along," said Carlisle.

"I would rather fight newborn vampires that go clothes shopping with Alice in Paris." said Jasper.

Carlisle laughed as he said goodbye.

"I'll make the travel arrangements," said Esme. "You know you want to go. I'll be okay. Go on," said Esme.

Carlisle looked out into the back garden of their London house and seeing no one, jumped out of the bedroom window and ran swiftly through their neighbor's gardens. Soon he was at the small church that centuries ago belonged to his father. It had been rebuilt many times, usually with Carlisle's money, although the congregation never knew who their benefactor was. Carlisle had never doubted that his soul belonged to God. His body may have been changed, but he believed that once a soul was given to God, it was a done deal. He often wished Edward felt the same way, but Edward believed that when he was changed, he lost his soul. Carlisle went into the small chapel and lit every one of the votive candles. He prayed that God would protect Edward and that his siblings would find him and bring him safely home. Carlisle left the money he brought to buy the paintings in the collection plate in the sacristy. He hurried back to Esme. Carlisle figured that the church probably needed to repair something or maybe they wanted to send missionaries to Africa. Churches were always in need of money for something. He would send the auction house a check once he knew how much was bid on the paintings. Esme had their travel arrangements made. They were booked on a flight that left in a couple of hours. Carlisle called his London solicitor to make the arrangements for a bidder at the auction tomorrow.

The Cullen's House

"You lost my husband!" yelled Bella .

Emmett tried to explain that they did not know what if anything had happened to Edward. Alice had a vision and they were unable to reach him on his cell phone.

"I know what happened to him. That bitch Tanya has him. She still wants him, I saw it on her face the last time she was here," screamed Bella.

"Bella, calm down, you're getting a little hysterical," said Emmett.

"I'll not calm down until we find Edward. Denali is not that far from Edward's favorite hunting ground," said Bella. "What about Jacob?" she asked.

"We can't reach him either," said Emmett.

"She wouldn't think twice about killing him. He helped kill Laurent. He wouldn't be difficult for her to kill in his human form,"said Bella.

"Leah is trying to reach out to Jacob, but if he is in human form, she won't be able to communicate with him," said Emmett.

"That's just peachy. The one time we need him to be his wolfy self, he decides to stay human. Just you wait until I see Jacob Black again, I'll tell him about when to be human and when to be a wolf. Edward's missing, he should be tracking him, and he can't do that in human form, he needs his wolf senses, said Bella. "Has anyone had the sense to call Denali and find out it they have seen Edward, or for that matter, Tanya?" inquired Bella.

"No," said Emmett.

"Well, don't just stand here looking at me, go call them," said Bella.

"Yes, Bella, whatever you want Bella," said Emmett.

"Ha, ha, very funny, Emmett," said Bella.

"Jasper, oh there you are, and you have a cell phone," said Bella. "Would you please call Denali and see if they have seen Edward?" asked Bella. "Your idiot brother is no help at all, " said Bella.

"He thought he could help you, he is used to dealing with a drama queen," said Jasper. Jasper calmed them down while he dialed Denali.

Kate answered the phone and said that they had not seen Edward. Tanya was placing flowers on their sister's memorial and she would ask her when she returned.

"Carlisle asked that we contact Sam about running patrols while we are gone. He also said to leave Renesmee with Charlie,"said Jasper.

"I'll call Charlie and take Renesmee over there," said Bella. "Meet me at Charlie's, and we'll leave from there," she said.

South of Denali

Edward fell to the ground realizing that something was on top of him. He felt his nose crack with the impact. Strange, he smelled the decaying leaves he was lying on and felt the worms and insects crawling under the leaves. He felt arms encircling him, vampire arms. Why can't I hear her thoughts? She smelled familiar, a distant memory, unable to place. If only I could hear her. He should be afraid, alone in the woods with an unknown vampire. Unable to use his most valuable skill, he was vulnerable, and his brain just would not focus. She rolled him over and started removing his clothes. Tanya, he recognized her. Why is she doing this, he wondered, then his attention was diverted by a perfect spider web glistening in the sun. He watched as a spider dangled from it and started it's descent down. He saw it's target and watched in fascination as the spider attempted to catch a passing fly. The arachnid and the insect engaged in a kind of dance with the fly trying to escape and the spider closing in on the kill. Eventually the fly was caught in the web and the spider moved in to enjoy his meal. Tanya's hands were all over him. He easily grabbed her arms and flipped her over and pushed her down into the leaves. She wrapped her legs around his and pushed her body upward trying to break his grip on her arms. She sank her teeth into his shoulder. Edward cried out from the unexpected pain, but did not release his grip. The sun peeked through the trees casting rainbows on Tanya's skin. Edward mesmerized by the colors, did not notice when Tanya tried to join her body to his until the last moment when he moved slightly and entered her ass.

"You idiot, you are in the wrong spot, or is this what your wife prefers?" said Tanya.

"No, I don't think she does, but you deserve it up the arse." said Edward. His nose felt normal again and his head cleared enough that he sensed her lust and vengeance. That Tanya did not like the predicament she found herself in was evident, but Edward did not move from her or release her arms. He enjoyed the thought of the worms moving under her while he watched the sunshine creating rainbows on her skin.

Jacob and Edward's Campsite

Jacob transformed into his wolfy self and started following Edward's trail. He came to a small stream and wondered if Edward jumped it, ran through it or swam up or down it. If he decided to swim it his trail would be lost. Edward jumped the stream, so Jacob continued to follow his scent. He came upon a small cabin, probably used by hunters. Inside he found two red and black plaid flannel shirts and a couple cases of beer. No Triscuits or Strawberry Kiwi Capri Suns in sight. He could really use a snack about now. Finding Edward had to be his priority right now. In his current state, Edward would be easy prey for a rogue vampire. Jacob had no idea what he would tell Bella if something happened to Edward. It was his fault, he should have checked to see what was in the pipe before giving it to Edward.

"What will Edward think of me when his reason returns?" he wondered. "Hopefully he won't think I did this on purpose. This would have to happen when we were just beginning to become good friends," mused Jacob.

Edward's trail made no sense. It was if he started to follow something, changed his mind and then went in another direction. Abruptly the trail ended at a large tree. Edward went into the trees.

"Now what do I do?" wondered Jacob. "If I transform, I can climb the tree, but if I stay a wolf I can use my enhanced senses," he thought to himself.. Sniffing around the trees, Jacob picked up the trail again. He had a hard time tracking until he reached a clearing and Edward had to come out of the trees. With a clear trail, Jacob started to feel more confident about finding his friend.

Charlie's House

When Bella arrived at Charlie's house with Renesmee, she found Sue Clearwater with him.

"Edward's managed to get himself lost. Would you watch Renesmee for us until we come back?" asked Bella. "Carlisle and Esme are in London and are trying to get a flight back. Leah and Seth are coming with us. Jasper is contacting Sam to run their patrols while we are gone. Jacob doesn't have a cell phone, so we don't know where he is either," she hurriedly explained.

"For someone with superhuman skills, Edward sure does manage to get himself in a lot of trouble,"said Charlie.

"We will be happy to watch Renesmee for you," said Sue. "Watch out for my children and try to keep them out of trouble," said Sue.

"We're leaving from here, so you can tell them yourself," said Bella.

Outside four vampires and two wolves arrived, so Sue went to talk to her children.

"I would tell you to be safe and stay out of trouble, but I doubt you could be any safer than with the company you are with. And as for trouble, since you started hanging out with vampires, you've had nothing but trouble," said Charlie.

"We'll be fine, Edward probably lost his cell phone and we will find him and Jacob at their campsite," said Bella as she kissed her Dad goodbye.

Why do you think you are in charge of this rescue mission?" Emmett. asked Jasper.

"Carlisle gave the instructions to me, I'm older than you, have lead many missions and can keep everyone calm and focused. You have already upset Bella, I don't need her falling apart or doing something foolish. Leah will want point. I want Seth to try to communicate with Jacob since he has done that before. I want you to run with Seth, and devise a code between the two of you to alert us when he reaches Jacob," said Jasper. "Alice, let us know if anything changes. I want you, Bella and Rose to run behind Emmett and Seth, I'll take the rear," said Jasper.

"Why can't I run with Leah? He's my husband," demanded Bella.

"I need you in the middle in case I need you to shield us. If you are in front it will take more of your concentration to shield all of us. If there are no other questions or problems, let's go find Edward and Jacob." said Jasper.

Two hours later they reached the abandoned campsite. Alice sat down on a log near the smoldering campfire. She focused on Edward and tried to "see."

South of Denali

Jacob had a clear trail now that he was out of the woods. He saw what looked like a memorial with fresh flowers on it. As he went closer he recognized Irina's name and knew he could be in trouble. He picked up the scent of a second vampire and realized he second vampire was following Edward. As he was wondering what to do next, he heard Leah and Seth in his head. They were with the Cullen's at his abandoned campsite. As he told them what he knew, Leah told him not to go after the vampires by himself. Lead them in and they would all go together. Jacob thought about where he had been, so Leah could find him. As he waited for them to arrive, he saw the sun glinting off of something shiny in the woods. It was Edward's cell phone. He could see the message icon flashing. Leah told him the Cullen's had tried to call his phone and it was their message. As he looked around, Jacob saw what looked like a ball of fabric. Upon closer inspection, it was the plaid shirt and jeans that Edward was wearing earlier. Jacob could not imagine Edward wandering around naked. He had never seen him with even his shirt off before. Well he might not be completely naked. There weren't any boxers there, and Edward going commando was beyond Jacob's comprehension. Of course one never knew what vampires would do. Still, the thought of Edward's naked body sparked his curiosity.

"Did vampires have hairy chests, or even the same anatomy? What about him did Bella find so appealing anyway?" he wondered.

He wished he had not thought that as some of Leah's thoughts were embarrassing. Seth was a little young to be listening in to such a conversation. And then he heard Paul and Embry in his head. They must have moved into position to be a communications relay between Leah and Sam.

"This is not good," he thought. "I will never live down having thoughts about Edward's naked body now. One of the disadvantages of being a wolf, no privacy. Of course with Edward around I should be used to it," he thought.

Tanya relaxed her body and moved her hips with his hoping to distract him or to get him to loosen his grip on her arms. It seemed Edward was not even paying attention to her and was distracted by something else. That hurt. She was a beautiful woman and lots of men, human and vampire desired her. She had had her pick of partners over the years, and never had anyone treated her like this. All feelings of friendships and desire left her. She only wanted revenge.

"Carlisle would just have to deal with having one less son. He could always create another one. Bella had her daughter to console her, and if she chose to die, well no great loss there. She had to get free of his arms. He wouldn't be much of a fighter in his current state. If she was quick about it, she could finish him off with very little trouble," she mused. "Okay, it's now or never," she thought.

She lifted her head, opened her mouth and severed his left arm. Before he had time to react, she turned and bit off his right arm. She had to act quickly before the arms reattached. She sank her teeth into the side of his neck hoping to start his decapitation.

Jasper and Edward's Campsite

Alice started to cry. " It's Tanya. Bella was right. She is tearing Edward apart. I just hope Jasper is right and we get there in time to stop her."

Seth gave Emmett the signal that he was in touch with Jacob and to follow Leah. "Alright troops, let's move out," said Emmett.

"Who died and gave you command?" asked Jasper.

"You told me and Seth to devise a signal to let you know when we found Jacob," said Emmett.

"And after you told me, then I would decide what to do next.," said Jasper.

"Oh, omnipotent one, what would you have us do," Emmett said while genuflecting.

"Since you have asked so nicely, you can run with Seth and Leah," said Jasper. "I will run with Alice, and Bella and Rose are in the middle," said Jasper.

South of Denali

Jacob heard a noise that made his blood run cold. The sound of metal tearing. The last time he had heard it was when Edward bit through the protective sack surrounding Reneesme so she could be born. It was the sound of a vampire tearing apart another vampire. He didn't care what Leah said, he was not going to wait while his friend was being hurt, or may need his help to finish off a vampire. He ran toward the sound and pounced on Tanya just as she was about to bite off Edward's neck. He could hear his pack and the Cullen's approaching. Just a few more minutes and they would be here. He could hold Tanya down for that long. Out of respect for Carlisle, he did not kill her. Bella might be another story.

Leah, Seth and Emmett were the first to arrive. Emmett went to his brother to access the damage Tanya had caused to him. He immediately got on his cell phone to Carlisle to find out what to do to put Edward back together.

Bella and Rose arrived next. Rose went to help Emmett and Bella went over to where Jacob was holding down Tanya.

"Jacob, get out of here, she's mine," said Bella.

Jacob jumped out of the way as Bella grabbed Tanya by the hair and threw her against a large tree so hard that her spine cracked. As Tanya hit the ground, Bella grabbed her again and threw her down so hard her skull cracked. As she went to grab her again, Jasper grabbed her arm and a sense of calm came over her.

"Jasper, stop it, she deserves what she is getting," said Bella.

"No, Bella, now you are acting out of anger, not justice. She is our cousin, and we will take her home to Denali to her family. Carlisle probably knows a therapist she can talk to in order to deal with her grief, rather than taking it out on our family," said Jasper.

Alice had Edward dressed by the time Bella came over to see him. He was almost healed and his head was starting to clear.

"Jacob, thank you for saving Edward. Sometime we are going to have to smoke that pipe. I always wondered how Charlie and Billy could go fishing all day and not catch anything. Now we know their secret," said Bella.

"I'm not sure how soon I'm going to be ready to try something like that, although I wonder what the effect will be on a wolf,"said Jacob. "Maybe if we took some precautions like staying inside and taking everything out of the room we would be safe," said Jacob.

"So, Edward, are you ready to go home?" asked Bella.

"Yes, I feel so strange still," said Edward.

"Don't worry, I can carry you. I'm still stronger than you. You can have a turn at being a spider monkey. A run will help clear your head," said Bella.

"Then if everyone is ready, Rose, Alice, Emmett and I will take Tanya to Denali and the rest of you can take Edward home. Carlisle and Esme will be arriving this evening and will expect to see Edward," said Jasper.

Riding on Bella's back was a new experience for Edward. His hearing was starting to return and he could sense the joy Seth was feeling, the relief the Leah was feeling and Jacob was amused about something.

"Soon he should be able to hear their thoughts," he thought with relief. "Maybe Jacob's thoughts would make some sense of what had happened to him these last few hours. He could imagine how worried Bella must have been since Leah had been so worried. He would have to do something nice for Bella when they got back," he thought.

Bella ran as fast as she could. She was so furious at Tanya.

"How dare she take advantage of Edward like this. Why was she trying to kill him? Her scent is all over him. How am I going to get her scent off of him? If I see Tanya again, I'm not going to be civil, I'm still going to be mad at her. She can get her own man. She of all people knows how much Edward loves me, and she does this," fumed Bella.

The Cullen's House

When they arrived back at the Cullen's house, Jacob offered to pick up Renesmee from Charlie's house. Seth and Leah decided to go with him, so they could let Sue know they were safe

"He's going to ask Charlie what exactly was in that pipe I smoked," said Edward. "I did some embarrassing things, and I doubt Emmett will let me forget about them for at least a few decades," said Edward mournfully.

"We will just remind him of some of his embarrassing moments," said Bella. She lead Edward into Alice's large bathroom and turned on the water in the shower.

"What are you doing that for," asked Edward.

"I am going to scrub you down until you no longer smell like that bitch Tanya," said Bella.

Edward had been glad that he was human in 1918 because people did not take showers back then. His mother insisted that he take a bath on Saturday nights and if he did not get dirty during the week, he could postpone it for two weeks. Until now, he had avoided showers. Bella was insistent, though, so he was going to have to endure it.

Bella pushed Edward into the shower and started rubbing him down with shower gel. It smelled really good, reminded her of the flowers in their meadow. He felt so good, she couldn't stop herself from pulling his head down and kissing him.

Edward was surprised by how good Bella was making him feel. When she kissed him, he remembered the shower scene in one of Carlisle's porn flicks. It hadn't interested him then, but now it might be fun to try it. With that thought in his head, Edward picked up the shower gel.


End file.
